


Du weißt, daß ich dich herzlich lieb habe!

by Silavon



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christiane die Powerfrau, Christiane hat Geburtstag, Christoph Martin Wieland, Erwähnungen:, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johann Gottfried Herder - Freeform, Multi, Novalis - Freeform, Uni AU, aber alles zusammengerechnet:, alle lieben sich, die Humboldts werden auch noch erwähnt, die Poly Fic auf die alle gewartet haben, schwere Geburt Leute, schwere Geburt..., sie sind gute Väter, und Carl August, zwischendurch:
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Nächste Woche stehen die Klausuren an, doch davor gönnen sich die Dichter noch einige Momente der Entspannung mit ihren Familien.
Relationships: Charlotte Schiller/Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Christiane Vulpius, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Du weißt, daß ich dich herzlich lieb habe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> Für Freddy zur Aufmunterung.  
> Für Christiane zum Geburtstag.  
> Und einen Dank an Ylva für das Anstacheln.

Es war äußerst warm draußen. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu warm. Das Thermometer zeigte 28 Grad an, was ihn aber fühlen ließ, als sei er in den Tropen. Die Buche im Garten kühlte leicht ihre Umgebung mit dem produzierten Schatten ab, den er den Vormittag nutzte, um kreativ zu wirken, als er unter ihren willkommenen Ästen ein paar Verse schrieb. Goethe rief ihn etwas später zurück in das Haus, weil sich ein Gewitter näherte und nun standen sie gemeinsam am Fenster und sahen zu, wie der Regen die Fenster von kleinen Insekten und Dreck befreite. Eine einsame Gestalt versuchte schnell über den Frauenplan zu rennen, übergossen mit Wasser und die Haare am Schopfe klebend, wie Algen vom Meere frisch angespült, der die Flüssigkeit mit den Schuhen einige Zentimeter in die Luft schmiss.

„War das gerade Hardenberg?“, fragte Schiller seinen beobachtenden Freund.

„Anscheinend. - Du kannst dich somit für die letzte Krankheit revanchieren und ihn bald pflegen, wenn er so bis zum Bahnhof läuft.“

Schiller kam ins Grübeln und überlegte, ob er den geschätzten Studenten nächste Woche bei den Klausuren anfinden würde. Es wäre schade, wenn er dieses Mal bei der Korrektur keinen Lichtblick hätte, da gerade die Alte Geschichte doch der Mehrheit seiner Studierenden schwer fiel. Aber Wieland hatte Schiller gewarnt, als er den Platz eines Dozenten an der Universität in Jena einnahm: dass es für die Nerven nicht einfach war und ihn als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter und angehenden Professor kein einfaches Los traf. Dennoch ging er das Risiko ein und war glücklich darüber, als er einen guten Weggefährten dadurch kennen lernte.

Dieser Weggefährte stand neben ihm, in seiner immerwährenden Eleganz und mit einem Prof. Dr. vor dem Namen: Prof. Dr. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Goethe hatte gleich mehrere Sachen studiert, weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte: Germanistik und Kunstgeschichte als Kombination, später dann noch Biologie und zu Anfang noch zwei Semester Jura, weil sein Vater ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Seine Doktorarbeit gab er in Rekordzeit ab und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er auch den Professorentitel innehatte. Und das mit 38 Jahren! Nebenbei huschte er in den Gefilden der anderen Sprachwissenschaften umher, mal die Slawistik, dann doch die Franzosen, Spanier, Italiener, Anglisten, der arabische Raum, ja, sogar hin in den hinter-asiatischen. Schiller konnte mit seinem angefangenen Medizin-Studium nicht mithalten, bis er nach drei Semestern auf Geschichte und Literaturwissenschaften umsattelte. Flüchtig sahen sie sich schon vorher in den Gängen im Institut, hatten aber so wenig miteinander zu tun, da Schiller das goethesche Prestige zuerst missbilligte.

Als Schiller dann immer höher rückte in der Hierarchie des Universitätslebens, häuften sich die Begegnungen während Kolloquien an, mit Wieland und dem Institutsleiter Herder und dementsprechend Goethe, der Eloquenteste unter ihnen. Mittlerweile waren wiederum zehn Jahre vergangen und Schiller stand fast vor diesem Los. Sie waren in der Zwischenzeit zusammengezogen, lebten zusammen in einem Haus: Goethe, seine Lebensgefährtin Christiane mit dem gemeinsamen Sohn August und dazu Schiller mit dem kleinen Karl, eine Dreiecksbeziehung. Lotte fand es nicht abstoßend, im Gegenteil, sie förderte es, da sie selbst ein Auge auf Christiane geworfen hatte, die an den Flirtversuchen ihrerseits nicht abließ. Wenn August in der Grundschule gefragt wurde, ob er seine Mutter mehr liebte oder seinen Vater, dann antwortete er meist: alle Vier.

Wenn die Lehrer*innen verblüfft wirkten oder ihn darauf hinwiesen, dass es nicht ginge, erinnerte sich August stets an die Worte, die ihn Christiane mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte: „Nur weil Sie Ihr Glück nicht gefunden haben, können es aber andere damit tun.“ Dann ging er meist. Er erfreute sich am neugewonnenen Spielkameraden und gemeinsam bauten er und Karl die besten Sandburgen in ganz Weimar. Der große Garten des Hauses bot genug Platz für die Entfaltung eines jeden.  
Zwei Arme legten sich von hinten um Schillers Hüfte.

„Worüber denkst du nach, mein Guter?“

„Dass ich Karl und August mit dem Auto abholen sollte. Die Situation wird sich demnächst nicht ändern.“

Goethe schmiegte sich an seine Seite, den Lockenkopf, welcher schon mit den ersten grauen Strähnen an der Schläfe versetzt war, am Oberarm gebettet.

„Christiane könnte Karl mitbringen. Er ist doch in einer anderen Gruppe untergebracht, bei der Falk im Kindergarten. Ich muss noch einkaufen, weshalb ich dann auch gleich August abholen kann. Möchtest du mit?“

„Ich müsste noch den restlichen Haushalt schmeißen, ehe Lotte nach Hause kommt. Sie hat heute einen langen Tag und ich möchte ihr den nicht erschweren.“

Schiller grinste schief und musste an die letzten Male denken, als er im Verlaufe des Tages die Aufgaben vergessen hatte, die ihm Lotte auftrug, kurz bevor sie in ihre Praxis fuhr. Sie lernten sich in der Uni kennen, als Schiller Mitten im Master war und sie ihr Medizin-Studium begann, verliebten sich recht schnell, hatten Zukunftspläne, dann kam Karl und dann Goethe und ihre jetzige Lage. Am Anfang gab es kleinere Komplikationen das Ganze zu schaukeln. Für Charlotte war es ungewohnt und für Schiller auch Neuland, aber sie arrangierten ihr ‚neues‘ Leben zügig.

„Vielleicht schreibe ich auch noch weiter an der Glocke.“

Goethe nickte nur und nahm seine Arme von Schiller weg, dementsprechend auch die Wärme, die sein eigener Körper produzierte.

„Morgen ist Wochenende, wir könnten etwas unternehmen. Zusammen mit den Humboldts zum Mittag grillen oder eine Radtour, da das Wetter Besserung verspricht. Christiane würde sich sicherlich freuen.“, wisperte Goethe sanft.

„Nochmal etwas Ruhe, bevor der Uni-Stress für uns beginnt?“

„Genau…“

„Klingt gut, mein Lieber. Ich wäre für das Grillen.“

Goethe schmunzelte.

„Ja, aber nur, weil du eine faule Socke bist.“

Schiller lachte verlegen zur Seite, sodass Goethe nur seine Eckzähne sehen konnte. Goethe sagte ihm ständig, wie sehr er sein Lachen liebte und dass er es die Zeit in Italien am meisten vermisste, als er für eine mehrwöchige Vortragsreihe nach Rom reiste. Schiller wollte mitkommen, um den beiden Damen, den Kindern und sich selbst auch mal etwas anderes, als das Weimarer Umland zu zeigen. Goethe gab ihm zwischendurch auf Anfrage extra Italienisch Stunden und irgendwann wird er sie nutzen und sie alle überraschen. Einmal sind sie in das Elsass gefahren und Goethe hat ihnen seine Kindheits- und Jugendorte gezeigt, als er in Straßburg im Auslandssemester war und so einiges durchlebte. Abends saßen sie beisammen und erfanden Geschichten zur Belustigung der Kinder.

„Aber weißt du, wie wir die Zeit bis dahin nutzen könnten, Fritz?“, Goethe schmiegte sich abermals an ihn, „Mit der Ausarbeitung deiner Habilitation.“

Schiller entfuhr ein genervtes Stöhnen.

„Wir haben einmal das Haus komplett für uns und du denkst an meinen Werdegang?“

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen schnappte Goethe sich Schillers Laptop vom Wohnzimmertisch und entschwand in sein Arbeitszimmer, sodass Schiller keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm hinterher zu trotten. Neben den Blätterstapeln, der Kaffeetasse und den unbeantworteten Briefen, nahm Schiller auf dem Stuhl aus der Biedermeier Zeit Platz, den Goethe damals auf dem Dachboden seiner Großmutter gefunden hatte und der seitdem oft als Buchablage fungierte.

Allgemein war Goethes Arbeitszimmer eher wie ein Archiv eingerichtet. An den Wänden des fünfzehn Quadratmeter großen Raumes, fanden rund tausend Bücher ihre Heimat. Die Regale wurden unterbrochen von diversen Kunstkopien und kleinen Skulpturen. Links neben der Tür wurden Markierungen angefertigt, die die Größe der Kinder verrieten, abgekürzt mit ‚K‘ und ‚A‘. In einem unbeobachteten Moment, hatten die Kinder mit Wachsmalstiften kleine Landschaftsmalereien hinterlassen, die von anderen Zeichnungen der Erwachsenen ergänzt wurden und somit ein Ganzes ergaben: Eine Familienszene, während eines Sonnenuntergangs mit kleinem Regenbogen, in der Ferne sah man die Umrisse des Stadtschlosses. Schillers Arbeitszimmer hingegen besaß, direkt an seinem Schreibtisch, die papiernen Zeichnungen seiner Kinder, vermischt mit Skizzen antiker Motive und einigen historischen Postkarten.

„Du solltest möglicherweise den Anfang dieses Satzes nochmals umstrukturieren, sonst weiß die Leserschaft am Ende nicht, was genau gemeint ist. Aber an sich… besitzt es eine gute Struktur und Grundlage. Dass du mal über den Dreißigjährigen Krieg habilitierst…“

Müde lehnte Schiller sein lockiges Haupt auf Goethes Schultern, welches ihn einige Anstrengung kostete, da sein Lebenspartner mehrere Zentimeter kleiner war.

„Wenn du die fünf Seiten heute noch schaffst, dann hast du, bis auf das Erste, alles für das Wochenende abgearbeitet und hast mehr Zeit für uns. Lotte hat mich in den letzten Tagen oft um Rat gebeten, da sie befürchtete, dass du deinen Biorhythmus komplett – und hiermit zitiere ich sie- versaust. Karl wollte von dir in den Kindergarten gebracht werden, aber du hast bis um elf Uhr geschlafen. Er braucht eine Bindung zu dir und wie soll das funktionieren, wenn du den ganzen Vormittag nicht zu sprechen bist, obwohl du zu Hause bist und nicht in der Universität.“

Schiller spürte zuerst nicht die sanften Handbewegungen in seinem Haar, da er zur Hälfte schon in Träumen war. Doch als Goethe darauf sich zu ihm drehte und Schiller mit einem besorgten Blick anschaute, an diesem Punkt wurde ihm der Ernst der Situation bewusst.

„Er braucht dich, Fritz. Ich bin ihm noch kein guter Vater, da er mich nicht von Anfang an kennt. Auch er muss sich an die Gegebenheiten gewöhnen. – Lass uns ihn wirklich zusammen mit August abholen und dann gehen wir noch in das Schwimmbad, dann bekommst du den Kopf auch mal frei.“

Ein leises Seufzen entfloh Schiller und er fiel gänzlich in Goethes Arme, der ihn haltend empfing. Das letzte Mal war er so kaputt, als sie beide einen Klausurenmarathon hinter sich hatten und Schiller versuchte bis drei Uhr nachts einen Kurs fertig zu bekommen, damit die Studierenden am folgenden Tag ihre Ergebnisse hatten. Schiller war aufopfernd, was seine Schülerschaft betraf. Jedoch war diese Beziehung nicht einseitig, denn ebenso versuchte die andere Seite der Medaille ihm entgegen zu kommen. Goethe war natürlich in Allem geübter, brachte er ja zusätzliche zehn Jahre Erfahrung hinzu und hatte seinen Titel als Professor…

Goethe hat ihm viele Dinge über die Uni und ihre Gegebenheiten erzählt: dass das Institut am Anfang verrückt gespielt hatte, weil er mit einer sechzehn Jahre jüngeren Frau zusammen war. Jedoch, dass andere Mitarbeiter ihre Student*innen vögelten, das war ihnen egal. Zum Beispiel sein langjähriger Kollege und Freund Carl August Wettin, hatte über mehrere Jahre etwas mit einer Musikstudentin namens Jagemann, trotz Ehe und Kindern seinerseits. Vor zwei Jahren blühte dann der größte Klatsch- und Tratschknall, als sie alle zusammengezogen sind und das konservative Lager darauf brodelte, was letztlich auch für Auseinandersetzungen mit Herder sorgte. Dennoch sank das Ansehen Goethes unter den Studierenden nicht, sie himmelten ihn sogar mehr an und er fand Unterstützung unter ihnen.

„Friedrich… wir lieben dich, das weißt du?“

Schiller schmunzelte und gab Goethe einen Kuss auf seinen wirren Schopf.

„Ja… natürlich! - Komm, lass uns die Badesachen einpacken. Fahren wir nach Jena? Dann könnten wir Lotte auf der Rücktour mitnehmen.“

Goethe nickte.

„August könnten wir um zwei Uhr aus dem Hort abholen, dann hat er schon etwas gegessen, zusammen mit Karl.“, erwähnte Goethe nochmals bestätigend.  
„Weißt du… bis dahin haben wir noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit…“

Schiller biss grinsend und sanft in die Halsbeuge von Goethe, die gerade so aus seinem Shirt hervorblickte, was Goethe leicht zurückschrecken ließ, da sie vor Kurzem eine Nudelpfanne gegessen hatten und sein Shirt weiß war.

„Ja, anderthalb Stunden, die wir uns deiner Arbeit widmen können!“

„Johann!“

Etwas später übernahm Schiller die Kontrolle über das kommende Geschehen, als er Goethe mitten im Satz unterbrach und gefühlsbeladen küsste. Goethe zog ihn enger an sich, ehe Schiller der Abstand lästig wurde und er sich auf dem Schoß seines Partners niedersetzte. Sie hatten lange ihre traute Zweisamkeit nicht mehr genutzt, da die Kinder sie häufig einnahmen, was sie nicht als Nachteil beschreiben würden. Sie liebten sich. Lotte ihren Schiller, Schiller seinen Goethe, Goethe seine Christiane und Lotte auch ein bisschen Christiane. Schillers Daumen fuhr an Goethes linker Gesichtshälfte Bahnen und er spürte wenig später Goethes Hände an seinem Gesäß. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war es endgültig um sie geschehen.

Schiller stieg gemeinsam mit Goethe aus dem Auto und von weitem sahen sie Karl auf den unteren Stufen eines Klettergerüstes, den der Nieselregen anscheinend nicht störte. Karl konnte man meist schnell ausfindig machen mit seiner Löwenmähne, die er vom Vater hatte, jedoch nicht den markanten schillerschen Rotton, sondern das dunklere Braun von Lotte. Sie hatten damals gewettet: Wenn Karl rote Haare bekam, dann müsse Schiller öfter aufstehen als Lotte und andersrum, wenn nicht. Lotte hatte es sich selbst übel genommen die Wette eingegangen zu sein, als Karl mit einem Braunton geboren wurde. Oft trafen sie aber auf dem Flur zusammen, da Schiller bis tief in die Nacht an seinen Aufsätzen schrieb und Lotte ihn zwingen musste, ins Bett zu gehen.

„Papa! JoWo!“

Karl kletterte vorsichtig die letzten zwei Stufen runter und kam zu ihnen gerannt. Hockend und mit einigen Schmerzen, nahm ihn sein Vater in den Arm und Karl kuschelte sich in den grauen Hoodie, den sich Schiller schnell übergeworfen hatte.

„Na, mein Großer. Wie war dein Tag heute?“

Karl sah sie beide mit strahlenden Augen an, die er, im Gegensatz zu den Haaren, doch von Schiller hatte. Sanftes Meeresblau. Manchmal waren sie mehr aufbrausend, als die des Vaters. Die Schillers: heftiger als die See, sagte Goethe immer, wenn Schiller selbst mit Karl auf dem Boden Löwe und Hund spielte. Einmal konnte Karl auch Goethe dazu überzeugen auf dem Boden rumzukreuchen, was zur Folge hatte, dass August und Schiller nicht mehr aus dem Lachen rauskam und Goethe den nächsten Tag Schmerzen in den Knien hatte. Alter Mann, nannten sie ihn. Aber Goethe trug es mit Würde. Schiller und Christiane meinten, dass er gereift sei wie feiner Wein.

Karl wandte sich von seinem Papa ab und machte sich tapsig auf den Weg zu Goethe, der ihn hochnahm und sich eine Umarmung von ihm einheimste. Schiller sah dem Geschehen zu und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Auch ihn holten die Falten langsam ein. Es bildeten sich die ersten hellen Strähnen in seiner langen feurigen Lockenpracht und Lotte merkte einmal an, dass sie ein graues Haar entdeckt hätte. Schiller juckte das nicht, war er doch froh überhaupt dieses Alter erreicht zu haben, mit seinen ganzen Nahtoderfahrungen. Ob er noch seine Enkel freudig hüpfend sehen würde, so wie Karl es vor ihnen tat?  
Ob er mit Goethe händehalten in ihren Ohrensesseln des Abends einschlafen würde? Ob er sanft sterben würde? Er schweifte ab. Das war jetzt alles egal. Er hatte Karl vor sich mit seinem Spielgefährten August, seinen liebevollen Lebenspartner, er hatte Lotte und Christiane. Solange dies bestand, brauchte er keine Angst vor dem Tod zu haben.

Karlchen kam wieder auf Schiller zu und wollte von ihm hochgehoben werden, was Schiller auch väterlich gern tat, als sie zusammen in Richtung des Horts gingen und sie August durch die Fensterscheibe sehen konnten, wie er an seinen Hausaufgaben saß und grübelte. Christiane schien sie erblickt zu haben und begrüßte sie mit einer kleinen Rasselbande an Vorschülern, die wie kleine Textmarker umherschwirrten und sich freudig über den Ausflug unterhielten. Goethe gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und Schillern schenkte sie eine Umarmung.

„Ich hätte doch Karlchen und Gustl mitbringen können.“, sagte sie und ließ sich von Goethe in einen erneuten Kuss ziehen.

„Wir wollen mit den Kindern ins Schwimmbad, damit Fritz seinen Kopf freibekommt.“

Sie lächelte ihn charmant an und beschaute Schiller schalkhaft.

„So, wie sich Fritz bewegt, denke ich, dass er sich eher am Beckenrand aufhalten wird.“

Schiller, der den Satz gehört hatte, musste anfangen zu husten und antwortete mit einem empörten Blick.

„Tine, doch nicht vor den Kindern!“

„Glaub mir, Fritz, die beiden wissen schon längst, was ihr treibt. August kam vor längerem auf mich zu und meinte, dass es so klänge, als hättest du Schmerzen und da er unseren Häschelhans hier, nicht finden konnte…“, sie zeigte hiermit auf Goethe, „hat er mich gesucht. Und ich versuchte ihm die Situation so eloquent wie nur möglich zu erklären, was August jedoch nicht recht verstand und darauf in sein Zimmer ging. Etwas später sah ich ihn am Medikamentenschrank.“

Goethe schien die Erleuchtung des Jahrhunderts gehabt zu haben und nuschelnd äußerte er sie: „Deswegen lag also das Voltaren vor der Tür.“

„Mir tut Fritz schon manchmal leid, wenn ich ihn mir so die Stunden danach ansehen muss. Dein Hinterteil scheint nicht so oft zu leiden.“

Als Karl unter den Kindern einen Freund erblickte, wollte er wieder runter von Schillers Armen und lief schleunigst zu ihm hin. Schiller indes kam auf Goethe und Christiane zu.

„Die Situation könnte man ändern, wenn sich ein gewisser Herr nicht so stur stellen würde…“ Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen gab Schiller seinem Partner einen Klapps auf den Hintern.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht zu sehr strapazieren, sonst ist er nachher noch überfordert.“

Goethes Wangen färbten sich allmählich röter und röter. Um das Schweigen zu unterbrechen, bemerkte Schiller an, dass er nun nach August sehen würde.

  
Der Hort war nicht groß, zählte gerade einmal siebenundzwanzig Kinder und man sah ihm etwas an, dass er nicht viel Unterstützung von der Stadt bekam. Das war damals auch der Grund für Christiane gewesen, sich hier zu bewerben. Sie wollte nicht bei irgendwelchen Snobs landen oder den neumodernen Hightech Kindergärten. Christiane wollte der Natur nahe sein, den natürlichen Kindern, die nicht verstellt waren und mit vier Jahren unbedingt ein Instrument erlernen mussten, noch dazu Landesmeister in einer x-beliebigen Kategorie. Kinder, die Kinder sein durften. Hier lernte sie auch Goethe kennen, als er damals noch der Charlotte von Stein verfallen war und ihren Sohn Fritz regelmäßig hier abholte. Da war er ihr schon aufgefallen. Richtig gefunkt hatte es bei einem Abend einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, in der Christianes Bruder einige Reden hielt und Spenden für die Kinderdörfer sammelte. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, kurz, dann den nächsten Tag länger. Aus einem Abend wurden viele. Sie war jung, gerade einmal zweiundzwanzig Lenze. Er kam frisch von einer Forschungsreise wieder. Dann folgte überraschend August. Sie hatten es zu Dritt nicht immer leicht, doch wich Goethe nie von ihrer Seite. Das hatte sie Schiller alles gesagt, nachdem sie zusammengezogen waren und ihr Glück zu viert bestritten. Weil Christiane meinte, dass man in einer Beziehung offen sein sollte, auch wenn sie nicht direkt zusammen waren.

August strahlte Schiller an, als dieser den kleinen Raum betrat. An den Wänden hingen Kinderzeichnungen verschiedener Jahrgänge und von einer konnte Schiller auch sagen, dass August der Schöpfer war: die Familie mit zwei Müttern und zwei Vätern. Der Zeichenunterricht, an dem sich Goethe zu lehren versuchte, schien bei August zu fruchten.

„Fritz? Kannst du mir bei Mathe helfen? Ich komme bei der einen Aufgabe nicht weiter.“

Schiller schaute zu August runter, der ihm am Hoodie-Ärmel gefasst hatte und in fragend ansah.

„Ich kann mein Bestes geben. Aber weißt du, was dir noch viel mehr Spaß machen würde? Wir fahren gemeinsam ins Schwimmbad.“

Und schon war August Feuer und Flamme für den neuen Gesprächsstoff. Unterdessen erzählte ihm Schiller von dem geplanten Ausflug und dass Karl auch mitkommen würde, worauf August anfragte, ob er Karl das Schwimmen beibringen könnte, da er dies von Goethe schon mit fünf Jahren erlernt hatte, aber er würde gerne noch die letzten drei Aufgaben beenden, bevor er dies tat. Schiller bemerkte abermals, wie viele Charakterzüge August doch von seinem Vater hatte, jedoch das sanfte Gemüt und Aussehen schon eher von seiner Mutter. Nur die Locken und funkelnden braunen Augen verrieten ihn, sowie die starke Leidenschaft, die ihn manchmal packte und das unmerklich Pedantische in seinen Tätigkeiten. Innig hoffte Schiller, dass er dem Jungen ein guter Ratgeber und Gefährte war, eine Stütze im Leben und vielleicht, ja vielleicht irgendwann würde er auch das Wort ‚Vater‘ aus seinem Munde hören, welches ihm vieles bedeuten würde.

Also setzte sich Schiller noch mit August an die Aufgaben ran, während Goethe draußen mit Christiane ein wenig spazieren ging, Christiane sich von Goethe liebkosen ließ und Karl mit seinem Gefolge aus Freunden den Verliebten die Treue schwor und sie freudselig hinterhertrotteten.  
Sie passierten die kleinen Dörfer, vorbei an den Getreidefeldern, hin auf der Landstraße nach Jena. August und Karl spielten hinten ‚Ich-Sehe-Was-Was-Du-Nicht-Siehst‘, während Schiller vorne zärtlich Goethes Knie streichelte und sie überlegten, wie sie die ganzen Baustellen in der Innenstadt umfahren könnten.

„Du hättest die Autobahn nehmen sollen, damit wären wir schneller nach Lobeda gekommen.“

„Um die Uhrzeit auf die Autobahn fahren? Ich bin kein Kamikazeflieger.“

„Aber ich weiß, dass du die Pferdestärke des Autos gerne ausnutzt.“, grinste ihn Schiller an.

Goethe versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, trotz dessen ihn Schiller mit seinem gesamten Dasein einzunehmen schien. An der ersten Baustelle folgte ein milder Tobsuchtsanfall auf Seiten Goethes, wie be…scheiden diese doch platziert wurde und als er an der Ampel beinahe einen Fahrradfahrer anfuhr, der den Hang runtergerast kam, ab diesem Zeitpunkt hörte das Zensieren der Schimpfwörter auf. Zum Glück schien es die Kinder nicht zu interessieren.

„Man mag über den römischen Stadtverkehr sagen, was man möchte, aber der in Jena ist schlimmer!“

Schiller musste auflachen. Plötzlich trat mit Ruhe eine ältere Dame auf die Straße, während sie eigentlich Rot hatte, blieb stehen und blickte sich um.

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein…“

„Was ist denn Papa?“, meldete sich August von hinten.

„Menschliche Dummheit…“

„Also so wie immer?“

„Ja…“

Nach mehreren Beruhigungsversuchen von Seiten Schillers, der am Ende nur noch Goethes Knie streicheln konnte, weil nichts anderes helfen wollte, landeten sie folgend ihrer Odyssee am Schwimmbad. August war der Erste, der aus dem Auto hüpfte und Karl wollte folgen, was aber nicht ging, da er nicht aus dem Sitz kam. Als er anfing zu quengeln, erbarmte Schiller sich und hob ihn raus, worauf Karl gleich rumzappelte und August zum Spielplatz hinterherrannte. Goethe stieg als Letzter aus und kam zu Schiller, der etwas baff wirkte.

„Danke, mein Lieber. Du holst mich immer wieder auf den Boden zurück.“

Als Schiller seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Partner richtete, zog Goethe ihn in einen sanften Kuss.

„Wenn du Fritz einen Kuss schenkst, dann musst du Mama nachher auch einen geben und morgen erst recht, da hat sie ja Geburtstag!“, schrie August ihnen zu.

Goethe grinste Schiller an.

„Geht das morgen wirklich in Ordnung, dass du die Kinder allein hast? Christianes Eltern haben sich auch angeboten…“

„Ich habe absolut kein Problem damit. Morgen macht Lolo auch extra früher Schluss, dass sie am späteren Nachmittag noch mitfeiern kann und am Abend geht ihr beide ja essen.“

Goethe wandte seinen Blick zu den Kindern. August schubste Karl gerade auf der Schaukel an und der jauchzte himmelhoch.

„Sie wollte wieder mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen, da ich mich in den letzten Wochen zu sehr mit der Arbeit eingedeckt habe. Sie ist in den letzten Monaten so schön aufgeblüht, nach dem Vorfall… - Ich glaube, das Arbeiten tut ihr gut.“

Schiller nickte nur zustimmend. Es saß bei ihnen allen noch sehr tief. Außer die Kinder konnten es schnell verkraften, da das neue Familienmitglied nur wenige Stunden unter ihnen weilte. Goethe und Christiane hatten sich dann testen lassen: Rhesusfaktorunverträglichkeit… Sie sind darauf alle zusammen weggefahren, um Christiane auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Tagsüber war sie stark. Für die Kinder, meinte sie und des Nachts musste sie Goethe halten, sonst konnte sie nicht einschlafen. August versuchte seiner Mutter eine Stütze zu sein, half ihr, brachte Christiane sogar des Öfteren Frühstück an das Bett und kuschelte eine Menge mit ihr und seinem Papa.

Goethe schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte Schiller, ob sie reingehen wollten, worauf dieser bejahte und ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum holte. Das Schwimmbad war recht leer und hatte nur kleine Familien als Besucher, die sich um die Zeit jedoch bei dem Kiosk tummelten. Karl wollte sofort in das Wasser springen, was aber von Schiller noch auf dem letzten Drücker verhindert werden konnte und er ihm Schwimmflügel verpasste. August wartete geduldig, ehe er Karl ein paar Übungen zeigte und Goethe wie ein Bademeister daneben stand. Schiller saß am Beckenrand, schaukelte mit seinen Beinen im Wasser und schaute dem bunten Treiben zu. Abermals fiel ihm auf, dass Goethe einen ziemlich schönen Körper besaß und er ihn gerne wieder einmal schwimmen sehen würde, so wie vor zwei Jahren, als sie beide ein Nachtbaden veranstaltet haben und sich Schiller dabei eine Erkältung zuzog, Goethes These somit widerlegend, dass dies doch gut für die Gesundheit sei. Trotz dessen hatten beide Parteien ihren Spaß und genossen die Zweisamkeit, die die Ilm-Auen in der Nacht boten.

„Hey, Hasselhoff! Lust auch mich zu retten?“

Goethe rollte mit den Augen, konnte ein Lächeln jedoch nicht verhindern und musste August drauf erklären, wer denn damit gemeint war. Karl probierte kleine Bahnen zu ziehen, was aber mehr wie ein Hund aussah, der sich an der Oberfläche halten wollte. August auf der anderen Seite versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und sagte ihm, dass es wichtig sei, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Schiller auf sie zu und erinnerte sich daran, wie ihm seine Mutter das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte.

„Karl, komm her, mein Großer.“

Nachdem Karl holpriger zu ihm gewatschelt kam, ließ sich Schiller auf dem Rücken treiben und Karl legte sich bäuchlings auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Und jetzt machst du ganz ruhig die Bewegungen, die dir August gezeigt hat. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin hier und halte dich oben.“

Karl nickte. Seine Haare klebten mittlerweile an der Stirn und anscheinend hatte er etwas Wasser verschluckt, da er leicht husten musste.

„Papa? Können wir nicht zu Humboldts? Die haben einen schönen See.“

„Vielleicht können wir das wirklich diesen Sommer. Ich frag Wilhelm mal. Sie wollen sowieso demnächst wieder abreisen.“

„Dann kann Alex was von seinen Reisen erzählen!“

Schiller lächelte und ließ ein Seufzen verlauten. Alexander war zwar wieder in Berlin, aber der Aufenthalt würde kurz ausfallen, da er etwas Größeres in Planung hatte und Deutschland für die nächste Zeit verlassen würde. Karl mochte ihn sehr, wollte unbedingt später auch auf solche Abenteuer, die weite Welt sehen und so cool wie Alex sein, das alles mit einem Schiff zu machen. Aber demnächst würde es nicht zu größeren Besuchen in Berlin kommen, da auch die Humboldts Familienzuwachs erwarteten und Wilhelm seit den letzten Monaten die Hummeln im Hintern hatte und Caroline ungern aus den Augen ließ.

Die restlichen drei Stunden wurde Karl immer feiner im Schwimmen, sodass er sogar eine kleine Bahn im Becken ziehen konnte, worauf alle sehr stolz waren, aber besonders August, da er Karl ja die Grundlagen zeigte. Gen Ende gab es sogar noch ein Wettschwimmen der Väter, welches Goethe glanzvoll für sich entschied, da Schiller auf den letzten Metern ein Krampf plagte. Die Kinder stiegen müde wieder in das Auto, ohne dem Spielplatz auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen. Karl schlief recht schnell ein, bis er die Stimme seiner Mutter vernahm, die Schiller mit einer Umarmung und einem sanften Kuss begrüßte.

„Mama!“

Charlotte quetschte sich zwischen Karl und August auf den Mittelsitz.

„Na, meine Jungs! Wie war's Schwimmen?“

Karl und August erzählten ihr, von ihrem Erlebnis im Schwimmbad und dass Karl heute kräftig geschwommen sei, nur ein paar Mal die Hilfe von ihnen benötigte und dass JoWo den Papa besiegt hatte. Charlotte war auf beide sehr stolz und Schiller erntete einen besorgten Blick.

„Du hast dich aber nicht zu sehr überarbeitet bei eurem Altherrenrennen?“

Mit einem Augenrollen sagte ihr Schiller, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert sei und fragte an, warum sie sich nicht mehr Sorgen um Goethe machte, der auf die Fünfzig zuging. Goethe lachte hell auf und merkte an, dass er nichts für den Körper Schillers konnte und er sich auch Sorgen um ihn machte, was denn die nächsten Jahre folgen soll, wenn er bei Hundertzwanzig Metern einen Krampf bekam. Und Goethe lernte an diesem Tag auch noch etwas dazu: er nahm jetzt zur Rückfahrt die Autobahn. Mit der Hand seiner Mutter in der eigenen, schlief Karl wieder recht schnell ein, wobei auf der anderen Seite August weiterhin fröhlich plapperte. Und mit hundertsechzig Sachen ging es Richtung Weimar.

Zuhause begrüßte sie Christiane, die den hungrigen Streitkräften gerade das Essen vorbereitete. Schiller huschte schnell in sein Arbeitszimmer, da ihm neue Gedanken für ein Gedicht in Kopf kamen und Goethe eilte Christiane zur Seite und half ihr bei den letzten Zügen der Vorbereitungen, ehe er die Sache übernahm und sie sich entspannen konnte.

„Danke, mein Lieber.“

„Für dich doch immer, meine Teuerste.“

Goethe gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie fühlte sich wieder geborgen, als August noch dazukam und alle dreißig Sekunden nach dem Essen im Ofen schaute, war sie komplett. Sie lehnte sich an Goethe an und er legte seine Arme um ihren Körper.

„Bist du sehr erledigt vom Tag?“

„Ja… Der eine Junge hat zwanzig Minuten durchgeschrien und niemand wusste warum. Das ging mir echt auf die Nerven. Der kleine Wanderausflug war aber dann doch schön und nun haben wir ja Wochenende…“

Goethe setzte einen Kuss in ihr dunkles Haar.

„Mama! Papa! Das Essen ist fertig!“

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Christiane mit August an der Seite auf, der sich eng an sie gekuschelt hatte. Goethe hatte das Bett schon verlassen. Sie schaute auf den Wecker: neun Uhr, solange schlief sie sonst nicht.

„August, mein kleiner Prinz, aufwachen.“, flüsterte sie sanft in ein Ohr.

August zuckte kurz mit seinen Augenbrauen und riss dann seine Augen auf, nur um sich Christiane an den Hals zu werfen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Mama! Du bist die Beste!“

Von Augusts Geschrei wurden die anderen alarmiert und Goethe ließ seinen Kopf im Türspalt blicken. Ihm hingen einige Spuren von Mehl im Haar und sein Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen. Etwas freudetrunken schritt er zum Bett hinüber und umarmte Christiane überschwänglich, welche August und Goethe nicht zusammen halten konnte, nach hinten fiel und in Gelächter ausbrach. Zärtlich gab sie Goethe einen Kuss, worauf August auch einen einforderte und alles in einer Kuschelrunde endete. Als der kleine Karl auch an der Tür klopfte und zaghaft einen Geburtstagswunsch aussprach, war August wieder von ihr runter, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte an, ob er mit Karl im Garten spielen könnte, da das Wetter wieder so schön war. Nach Christianes Einverständnis rasten die Räuber los in ihre Zimmer und zogen sich um. Goethe schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und einem schelmischen Blick in den Augen.

„Nein, das kannst du gleich vergessen!“, äußerte Christiane spielerisch.

„Du weißt, daß ich dich herzlich lieb habe!“

Goethe übersäte ihr Gesicht und den Hals mit Küssen und wusste, dass sie so nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ey, Tine! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag… Oh mein Gott, Entschuldigung…“

Charlotte wollte ihr eigentlich in diesem Moment einen Blumenstrauß und Pralinen geben, schien aber den falschen Augenblick gewählt zu haben.

„Tut mir leid, ich komme später dann wieder.“

Goethe und Christiane nutzen noch ihre paar Minuten, ehe Schiller zum Frühstück rief. Für Schiller war es besonders schwer, da er von Charlotte um acht Uhr genötigt wurde, aufzustehen, da half auch die dritte Tasse schwarzen Kaffee nichts. Christiane war überglücklich und beging den Geburtstag mit ihren Liebsten.

Zum Mittag wurde dann doch gegrillt, was Schiller überglücklich machte, da er so bei einer Radtour nicht kollabieren musste. Die Kinder spielten im kleinen Pool und wurden von Lotte belustigt. Christiane stand am Grill, was sie unbedingt wollte, da sie das beste Feingefühl unter ihnen besaß. Goethe sonnte sich auf der Liege und manchmal fragte sich Schiller, wie er innerhalb von fünf Minuten diese Tropenbräune hinbekam, denn Schiller war der erste mit Sonnenbrand, obwohl er halb im Schatten saß und diese brütende Hitze über sich ergehen lassen musste. Nächste Woche würde nicht so entspannt sein.


End file.
